Hercules
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: Yusuke wants to be a hero. Yukina's being a punk? Shizuru's a muse? Kuwabara's smart? Read to find out.
1. Act 1

I got really bored so I decided to make a fanfic about Hercules starring the YYH gang. Hope you all like it. R&R

Cast

**Hercules** - Yusuke

**Meg** - Keiko

**Zeus** - Kurama

**Hera** - Botan

**Hades -** Toguro

**Philoctetes **- Hiei

**Pain** - Kuwabara

**Panic** - Jin

**Muses**:

Yukina

Koto

Juri

Shizuru

Mukuro

**Pegasus** - Puu

**Three** **Fates**:

Koenma

Jorge

Touya

**Fake Parents**

Suzaku

Botan

**Extras**:

Chu

Karasu

Rinku

Shishiwakamaru

------------------

**Act. 1**

(Shishiwakamaru comes in)

Shishiwakamaru: Long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long ago in a faraway land of ancient Greece were weak and...um lowly Gods romed the Human World. And the weakest of all these heroes was the weakling Yusuke. But how did everyones favorite demon turned into a pathetic human you say, that is for you to find out.

(the muses pops out behind Shishiwakamaru)

Mukuro: Listen to him, he's saying the opposite of the story.

Shizuru: Do it right boy!

Yukina: We'll take it from here Shishi-kun.

Shishiwakamaru: Um...okay?

(Shishiwakamaru exites the stage)

(music begins)

Koto: We are the muses, goddessess of the arts and proclaimers of heroes.

Juri: Heroes like Yusuke. (sigh)

Yukina: Do you like him, cause I think I overheard her sighing while-

Shizuru: (glares) Our story actually begins before he was even born.

Yukina: So I wouldn't be here yet, cause he's a lot older than me.

Koto: (clears her throat) Let's continue.

Shizuru: Back when the world was new  
The planet Earth was down on its luck  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Titans ran amok

Juri: It was a horrible place  
There was a mess everywhere you step

Koto: Where chaos reigned and  
earthquakes and volcanoes never slept...wich reminds me how can earthquakes and volcanoes sleep?

Juri: No clue.

Muses: And then along came Zeus

Yukina: He hurled his thunderbolt

Muses: He zapped

Yukina: Locked those suckers in a vault

Hiei: What have you done to my sister!

Angela: Nothing really, I just told her to loosen up a bit.

Hiei: (faints)

Muses: They're trapped  
And on his own stopped  
chaos in its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too type A to just relax

Juri: And that's the world's first dish  
Zeus tamed the globe  
while still in his youth

Kurama: So I'm really old?

Angela: Aren't you about 1,000 years old?

Muses: Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble  
That's the gospel truth

Angela: So it's true! You are older than my great great great grea great great great gandmother.

Kurama: (faints)

Angela: Kurama, are you alright?  
You're up next.

Touya: I'll handle this. (throws cold water at Kurama)

Kurama: (wakes up) What happened?

Angela: You're up next!

Kurama: (gets up) Better get going.

* * *

**Angela**: Well that was a short act. 

**Hiei**: I...kill...you.

**Angela**: Um...Hiei calm down.

**Hiei**: (takes out his sword)

**Angela**: R&R (starts running)


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Act. 2**

In Koenma's palace, the Rekai Tantei cast are having a party.

Rinku: Here Shishi, put this on. (hands him a cd)

(the music plays Happy Birthday)

Karasu: Ack, turn the horrid music off! (destroys the cd)

Everyone: O.O

Karasu: I feel better now.

Kurama: Aww, how cute baby Yusuke is...

Yusuke: Grrr... (attempts to bite Kurama's hand)

Kurama: You thought you were gonna get me there.

Yusuke: Why...you...

Kurama: Hey Botan, why don't you dress up baby Yusuke with this cute dress. (holds up a pink dress with frills)

Yusuke: Don't you dare Kurama.

Botan: Oh, he'll look so cute in that, let's do it.

Yusuke: Grrrrrr... (turning into demon)

Kurama: Why don't you get your present first.

Yusuke: (stopped turning into demon) Ooohhhhhh, I want present.

Kurama: Here. (hands over Puu)

Yusuke: Oohhhhhhhh, he's sooooo cute, I'll name him Puu.

Puu: Puuu

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Suddenly, the door bursts open revealing...Toguro.

Kurama: Toguro, what are you doing here, we thought you died.

Angela: (walks away)

Kurama: (grabs Angela) What did you do?!!?!?!?

Angela: Ahahahahah, I may have revived him...

Koenma: But I'm the only one who can revive people.

Angela: About that...I stole your pacifier.

Koenma: (notices his pacifier is missing) Give...it...back.

Angela: Here.. (throws the pacifier, but missed and went through the window)

Koenma: My pacifier. (jumps through the window) Aaaaaannnnnnngggggeeeeeeeellllllllaaaaaaaa!

Angela: Ooops.

Toguro: Mooving on..(starts to walk to the cradle) Hey Genkai, meet me at 7:00.

Genkai: (as a child) Sure.

Yusuke: O-kay.

Toguro: (looks at Yusuke) Aren't you cute.

Yusuke: Grrrr...(tries to bite his hand but misses)

Toguro: Watch it, or else you want to wear a pink poofy dress.

Yusuke: Why do I always miss, and why is everyone threatening me to wear a pink dress?

Kurama: Cause it's fun.

Toguro: This party is lame, I'm going. (disappears)

Kurama: Well that was creepy.

Botan: You said it.

Yusuke: (hugs Puu really tight) I wuv you.

Puu: Puu...puu...puu (starts to choke)

Kurama: Yusuke, you better let him go, or he'll die.

Botan: He's right.

* * *

**Angela**: Now this story is getting creepy. 

**Koenma**: I...kill...you

**Hiei**: (pulls out an even bigger katana)

**Koenma and Hiei**: You die!!!

**Angela**: Ack! R&R


	3. Act 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Act. 3**

We see the muses sitting on an enormous vase.

Yukina: If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up  
It's Hades, _cause he had an evil plan_

(music starts)

Shizuru: He ran the Underworld  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth

Angela: So does that mean he hates himself, cause he did die once.

Kurama: It's possible.

Shizuru: He was as mean as he was ruthless  
And that's the gospel truth

Angela: Since his students died, does that mean he hates his student, that's why he didn't save them.

Toguro: NO!!!! SHE'S LYING!!!!

Shizuru: Don't look at me, I'm just singing what's on the script.

Angela: Shizuru, keep singing.

Shizuru: He had a plan to shake things up  
And that's the gospel truth

Toguro: Liar, liar, pants on fire!

Shizuru: At least my hair is not burning.

Toguro: What? (realizes his head is burning) HOT, HOT, HOT, GET WATER AND PUT OUT MY HAIR!!!!

Kuwabara: (throws a bucket filled with gas on Toguro's head)

Toguro: KUWABARA!!! YOU MADE THINGS WORSTE!!!!!!

Kuwabara: Oops..

Angela: (throws a bucket of water at Toguro's head)

Toguro: Aaaahhhh! Most of my hair is gone!

Angela: Alright, who put real fire in Toguro's head!?!?!?!

Karasu: I did.

Toguro: KARASU!!!!!

Karasu: Eeck!

Muses: Can we finish now?

Angela: Sure.

Muses: Whoa whoa whoa...

Toguro: KUWABARA, JIN, GET IN HERE!!!!

Kuwabara and Jin: Yes?

Toguro: Does my hair look okay?

Kuwabara and Jin: (looks at each other) No.

Toguro: Grrrrrr...

Angela: Toguro, don't get angry, cause your suit is highly flamable.

Toguro: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, I feel better now.

Kuwabara: So, why'd you call us?

Toguro: Did the 3 fates arrive yet?

Jin: Yeah.

Toguro: Then why didn't you say so!

Kuwabara: We were answering your other question.

Toguro: Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koenma: Would you keep it down, how can we predict what's gonna happen if you keep on shouting!!!

Jorge: But I thought we couldn't!

Touya: Hn

Hiei: Hey that's my line!!!!!!

Touya: Does it matter?

Hiei: Grrrrrrrr... (pulls out a katana) DIE POSER!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cackles)

Angela: (shakes Kurama on the shirt) Kurama, help Touya, stop Hiei, DO SOMETHING!!!!!

Kurama: (dizzy) How can I?

Angela: YOU'RE THE SMART ONE, THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!

Touya fangirls: (gasps) HIEI'S GONNA KILL TOUYA, GET HIM!!!!!!!!

Hiei fangirls: (gasps) THOSE TOUYA FANGIRLS ARE GONNA KILL HIEI, GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other fangirls: (gasps) THOSE FANGIRLS ARE GONNA RUIN THE SHOW, GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angela: Oh no, this is gonna be the start of The Fangirls War I. Everybody duck!

(8 hours later)

Hiei was beaten to a pulp, and so is Touya. But the fangirls are miraculasly okay.

Angela: Sorry for the set back, please take your seats and we will continue the movie.

Koenma: In 18 years from now  
The planets will align.

Jorge: Then the time will be at hand  
Unleash the Titans and your montrous band.

Koenma and Jorge: The once proud Kurama will finally fall,  
And you Toguro, will soon reign all.

Toguro: Yes, the time for me too rule will be 18 years ahead. I can almost taste my victory. (starts licking Koenma's ear)

Koenma: (pushes Toguro away) Stop licking my ear Toguro!!!!

Jorge: A word of caution to this tale.

Toguro: Ack! There's always loopholes, I hate loopholes.

Koenma: Better start getting used to it.

Jorge: Should Yusuke ever fight, you shall fall it all.

Koenma snaps his finger and the three fates disappeared.

Toguro: I...HATE...LOOPHOLES!!!!!!

Jin: You already told us.

Kuwabara: So how do you kill a god?

Jin: You can't baka, they're _immortal._

Toguro: So what do we do guys?

Jin: I have no idea.

Kuwabara: Ask somebody else, they say I'm not smart.

Jin: Why don't we pull pranks on him and kill him with shame.

Toguro: Not a bad idea...

Kuwabara: Or to save time, we should just turn him into mortal and then kill him.

Everyone: (silence, crickets chirping)

Kuwabara: What? Just because I became smart this time, doesn't mean I was abducted and replace. Cause anyone can be smart.

* * *

**Angela**: ... R&R 


End file.
